Behind Every Headband
by Nova Forever
Summary: Brittany was even more emotional about headbands than Rachel, but for understandable reasons.


** Title:** Behind Every Headband  
**Author:** Novaforever  
**Characters/Pairings:** Brittany/Santana  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 3,000+  
**Spoilers:** Up until 2.14 for Rachel's lovely "My Headband" masterwork.  
**Summary:** Brittany was even more emotional about headbands than Rachel, but for understandable reasons.  
**AN:** What is this even? I started this as a humorous 'haha Brittany knows more than one person who like headbands' type fic and then it got semi-serious?

* * *

**Behind Every Headband**

Normally this hallway was silent during lunch. Brittany knew that for a fact. Sometimes— when Sue had put Santana and her on a particularly strict Master Cleanse session— they would skip their appearance in the cafeteria altogether. The two of them would simply find an empty classroom, Santana citing the excuse that Sue would appreciate them putting in an extra workout during their diet. Brittany never complained; after all, Santana's idea of a workout session was always more fun than hitting the field to run laps.

Today though, a small voice echoed through the empty corridor. Brittany had heard that singing enough times that she could instantly pick out who was disturbing the peace of her favorite hallway. Her feet lead her instinctively toward the strong vocals. She paused at the doorway to an empty classroom and saw just who she expected standing at the podium in front of the room, shifting anxiously through a set of papers in front of her.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany said happily into the silent room.

Rachel jumped slightly at the intrusion and whipped her head towards the door.

"Oh hello Brittany. I didn't think there were any classes scheduled in this hall during lunch."

Brittany bounced into the room and fell gracefully into a chair right in front of Rachel and the podium. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and Brittany simply shrugged.

"There aren't. That's why Santana always used to bring me over here. She said I was too 'vocal in my appreciation' so we needed to be where there weren't any 'judgmental douchebags'."

Rachel couldn't help but sputter slightly at that innocent admission from the ex-Cheerio. At Brittany's concerned look she quickly changed her sputtering into a guilty cough.

"Well... um... I'm glad that you and Santana at least attempted to locate a private outlet for your Sapphic engagements," Rachel said cautiously.

The blonde shot Rachel a confused glance and just shrugged her shoulders again, obviously completely unaware of what Rachel was trying to say to her.

"Yeah. Sure," Brittany agreed.

Rachel stared open mouthed at Brittany. Sometimes it was surreal just how in the clouds Brittany seemed to live on a daily basis.

"Well speaking of Santana," Rachel added awkwardly, "Where is she? Not that I particularly want to have her jump out and start calling me Gimli while mocking my choice in completely sophisticated argyle stockings."

It wasn't hard to miss the way Brittany's head suddenly ducked down to inspect the surface of the desk in which she was sitting. Rachel frowned slightly. This sort of melancholy was something that had been cropping up more and more recently. She had always suspected that it had something to do with the way Santana seemed to be a little more distant from her best friend, and Brittany's behavior now was certainly reinforcing her suspicions.

"So what were you singing just now?" Brittany's voice cut into Rachel's musings.

The diva shuffled her papers on the podium, shooting a frustrated glance to the innocent girl in front of her.

"Well I was simply practicing some of the lyrics I have penned for the masterpiece that we shall use to secure our victory at Regionals this year."

"I thought that we voted to do that lumberjack song at Regionals instead?"

The smaller girl winced slightly at the memory of being completely shot down in front of the Glee Club for her idea of using original songs in favor of My Chemical Romance. Sure the song was catchy, but Regional dominating anthem it was not.

"Yes. Well, I've decided to put pen to paper and create a song that is far more worthy of my vocals. One that will dominate the competition and easily propel us into Nationals."

Brittany nodded eagerly.

"Lemme hear," the blonde demanded.

Rachel shifted nervously again as she glanced down to her scribbled song notes on the sheets of paper littering the podium. It was only Brittany. Sure, the former cheerleader had never exactly rained accolades on her in the past, but she had never been too blatantly rude to her face either. Plus, with Santana mysteriously absent it seemed far less likely that she would say anything mean. With a nod of head, Rachel held her papers in front of herself as she puffed up her chest to present her greatest writing achievement to date.

"Alright, since you insist. My song subject matter is very close to my heart and is about something that is so important to me, I'm not sure if I could manage without it."

Brittany nodded eagerly.

"My headband," Rachel finished with grave importance.

"Ooooh!" Brittany exclaimed. "That's a great choice for a song!"

Rachel twitched forward into the podium. Brittany never went out of her way to compliment her. This was unexpected, but Rachel decided it was simply a testament to her masterful choice in subject matter for her first major foray into songwriting.

"I concur. It is an necessary accessory for every fashion-conscious girl in this modern age. They are simply so versatile and can be used for just about any look," Rachel agreed happily, glad that for now Brittany was passively smiling at her and not poking fun of the raccoon cardigan she had chosen to wear today.

"Yeah," Brittany said sadly as her smile faded a touch. "I heard that somewhere once."

* * *

_Brittany flopped back into the pile of pillows at the head of Santana's bed. Her eyes traced sadly over the other smaller girl as she dug through the accessories that covered the top of her dresser. Normally she wouldn't mind just lounging on her best friend's bed, especially since that location in particular usually marked the start of far more exciting activities, but ever since Brittany had started dating Artie, things had been different. Santana's primping and grooming in her bedroom mirror, and consequently time not spent not in bed with the blonde, was far more frequent. Brittany was sure that some of this could be chalked up to the fact that they had more time and ability to work on their clothing and hair now that they were free from Cheerios, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind._

_Santana was avoiding her. _

_"Saaan," Brittany whined as she squirmed impatiently. "Your hair looks perfect. Come play with me."_

_Santana's reflection arched an eyebrow at her and smirked playfully at Brittany's word choice. _

_"Relax Britt Britt. As much as I would deny it if anyone said it, these looks don't just come effortlessly. There is plenty of primping and preparation behind the scenes to maintain the perfect level of sex goddess."_

_This only caused the dancer to flail more on top of the dark bed sheets. _

_"You look fine. You always look fine. But we put on Muppet Treasure Island thirty minutes ago and you still haven't come over to cuddle."_

_Santana simply straightened her shoulders and remained at her desk, fumbling with the items strewn across it. Cuddles were something she had been trying to avoid recently with her best friend. It wasn't that she didn't want to snuggle up with Brittany. Far from it. It just didn't feel right since Brittany started dating Artie. Not because Santana felt guilty about homewrecking that relationship, because yeah, fuck that. It was just every time she held Brittany and thought about Artie doing the same..._

_The Latina's fingers curled around the first item on her dresser they came across. Her pink bow headband. She lifted it up to her head and slid it gingerly into position on her head, momentarily distracting herself from the direction her thoughts had been barreling towards a few seconds ago._

_Brittany watched Santana adjust her headband with a baleful expression._

_"I don't see how a headband is more exciting than Kermit," she mumbled into Santana's pillow. _

_At the sad voice Santana could feel her reservations start to crumble. Brittany was clearly seconds away from the puppy dog eyes and the pout. That goddamn pout. With a sigh Santana turned from her position at the dresser mirror and slid onto the bed next to Brittany, making sure to keep a small amount of space between them. She grinned at the other girl as she slid the headband out of her hair._

_"Headbands are actually quite versatile you know," Santana commented with a smirk as she twirled the pink band in between her fingers._

_Her eyes glanced over at her best friend and she was met with a blank stare. _

_"They can do anything," the tanned girl tagged on casually._

_Brittany's mouth opened slightly in understanding before she gave a judging look to the object that was garnering so much attention from Santana._

_"I guess. I still think a good hat is better than a headband any day. Or week. Or mont-"_

_"Yeah, I know," Santana cut off Brittany's rambling calmly. "But hats are bulky. They slip all over the place when you try and get your mack on with people and then they get in the way. Headbands don't do that. They keep your hair out of your face and sometimes they let you see things that are hidden. In fact..."_

_Santana took and overly feminine headband and slipped it, pink bow and all, into Brittany's hair. _

_"See. Now I can see your eyes perfectly."_

_With a casual smirk, Santana slid her fingertips across Brittany's cheek, collecting the loose hairs the headband had missed, and pushed them behind the blonde's ear. A small shiver escaped from Brittany at the lingering feeling of her friend's fingers and Santana's breath on her face._

_"You are so beautiful," Santana whispered softly, her words hitting Brittany's cheeks._

_"Is that how you _feel_?" Brittany questioned, making sure to emphasize the end of her question._

_The Latina's eyes narrowed slightly. Brittany was clearly seeing how much she could press the boundaries. If it were anyone else she would have slapped them, stormed away, or some combination of the two. _

_But as she saw Brittany's eyes shimmer in front of her, clearly regretting that she had pushed the taboo 'feelings' topic again, Santana could feel her anger drop out of her stomach. She scooted closer on the bed and lifted her hands up to caress her best friend's face. Brittany automatically leaned into the touch, her breathing easing away from 'I'm-about-to-cry-and-make-you-regret-being-such-a-terrible-bitch' levels._

_"I don't have to feel it when I know it to be true," Santana said quietly. _

_The tears seemed to instantly disappear from Brittany's eyes and she surged up off the bed, smashing her lips into Santana's. Sure, it didn't really solve their issue about Santana's reluctance to discuss feelings, but even Brittany knew when to cut her losses. That simple statement from Santana was the most emotional statement she had managed to coax out of the girl yet. _

_And that sort of accomplishment deserved a reward._

_"You get sweet lady kisses now," Brittany panted in her ear._

_Brittany could feel Santana's full lips smirk as they brushed lightly down her neck._

_"Of course I do."_

_The confidence in the brunette's voice was just so Santana. Brittany's arms tightened around the smaller girl and her fingernails dug into Santana's back, eliciting a pleasurable hiss. _

_Talk of feelings washed out of Brittany's mind as soft lips worked their way over her heated skin, carefully exposed by the adorable, pink headband. _

_After all who needed to talk about emotions if what they had was true?_

_

* * *

_

"-and sometimes I get so distraught because I can't even find my headband in the mess in my closet and it is incredibly upsetting."

Rachel looked at Brittany when she realized that her monologue on the importance on headbands wasn't earning her any sort of positive feedback. She watched as Brittany glanced back up from the surface of her desk from the sudden silence in the room. The blonde's eyes were hazy, obviously still partially lost in her thoughts.

"Headbands let you see what is hidden," Brittany commented quietly enough that Rachel had to lean into the podium just to catch it.

Well that certainly wasn't the completely random sort of comment that Rachel had grown to expect from Brittany. But it didn't exactly make perfect sense either.

"Um yeah," Rachel hesitantly agreed. "I guess they do pull back your hair and keep everything visible. But I was thinking of going a little deeper than that."

Brittany tilted her head and gave Rachel a quizzical look.

"Deeper?"

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded. "I mean headbands are very reliable. Boyfriends may act like they love you and want to be with you forever, but they will inevitably dump you. Headbands can always be depended on to be there for you no matter what."

The taller girl's brow wrinkled as she thought about how Rachel's outlook on the simple fashion accessory. It seemed true enough that boys faded in and out of her life, but she couldn't exactly remember a time when a headband had been there for her either. Only Santana matched that description. At least she certainly used to fit it.

"I dunno. I picture them more as something that just controls my 'do," Brittany said with a small pout.

Rachel clapped at the comment and furiously started scribbling on the papers in front of her, obviously adding the insight into her song lyrics. Brittany watched quietly, thoughts about headbands floating through her head as she tried to piece them all together.

* * *

_"I can't stay for dinner tonight though," Brittany said quietly as she kicked her legs nervously over the edge of Santana's bed._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Well Artie said he was going to take me out to see the new Disney movie," Brittany trailed off. _

_As expected, Santana quickly turned away at the mention of Brittany's boyfriend and angrily started fidgeting with the items on her dresser. Brittany stared sadly at her friend's back. This was what always happened when she mentioned Artie, but she hated lying. Especially to Santana. The girl was her rock, the one she could always count on, and having to watch her angry mood swings more and more often physically hurt. _

_"I'm sorry," Brittany apologized helplessly._

_"Whatever."_

_Santana shoved her makeup aside and started organizing the chaotic explosion of accessories on her dresser. Brittany stood up calmly as she watched Santana fidget._

_She knew she wasn't the smartest kid at William McKinley, but it didn't take a genius to see that this was Santana's reaction every time she mentioned her boyfriend. What Brittany didn't understand was why. Her heart beat a little faster at the hopes that coursed through her._

_Brittany crept up behind Santana and reached toward her dresser and picked up a big red headband that was resting there. She carefully slipped it into Santana's hair, pushing the black waves back from her face. The blonde watched her best friend's face carefully, taking in the darting gaze newly exposed from where it was hiding behind the curtain of hair. _

_"What are you doing?" Santana whispered._

_"I'm trying to see what you are hiding."_

_Brittany was standing close enough that she could feel Santana's breathing hitch up. Even though she knew she was pushing it, Brittany let her eyes trace carefully over Santana's face. The smaller girl's gaze shifted, seemingly undecided if she should be looking at Brittany or anywhere else. This was different. Different from the confidence Santana used to ooze whenever she was alone with Brittany. The dancer couldn't help but feel that this had been something that had become more and more common over the past few months. Even worse, the longer Brittany held Santana close, the more upset Santana seemed to become. Brittany knew that her best friend was close to her usual snapping point._

_"There!" Brittany exclaimed softly as she tapped her finger to the tip of Santana's nose. "I found you."_

_The tension seemed to flow out of Santana at her simple words. Santana's hands immediately flitted up to her waist, melding perfectly with the curve of Brittany's hips. _

_"Of course you did," Santana breathed as she slowly tilted her head toward Brittany. _

_Brittany watched as Santana's eyes drifted shut as she leaned in to kiss her, hair held back by the red headband glinting in the murky light of the bedroom. As Santana's lips danced with her own she knew that she had found what she had been looking for earlier._

_Hidden in Santana's exposed eyes._

_

* * *

_

"I think I like red headbands," Brittany commented dreamily.

Rachel glanced up from her note taking to look at the blonde. The ex-Cheerio had resumed the same starry-eyed expression she had earlier. Granted, the small diva definitely had some strong attachments to headbands, but Brittany seemed to have even more intense memories about the fashion accessory than her.

"Are you alright, Brittany?" Rachel asked as she jotted down 'red headbands' to her note page.

Brittany blinked and shook off the memory of what had followed that particular headband memory.

"Oh totally," Brittany chirped happily. "I just love headbands so much. They are so verbal tile."

"You mean 'versatile'?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"They clearly are excellent subjects for a heart wrenching performance piece," Rachel nodded. "You obviously have had just as many good moments with them as I have."

The memory of the look in Santana's eyes, free from the wavy, black curtain of her hair, burned in the back of Brittany's mind.

Suddenly Brittany didn't care about her boyfriend, or headbands, or even her beloved hats. She just needed to see those eyes again; see them silently telling her what Santana tried so hard to keep hidden.

"Um, yeah, totally," Brittany exclaimed as she jumped up from her desk. "Nice writing with you Rachel. I bet your song will be the best one ever made, but now I have to go. There is still another twenty minutes left of lunch break and I think I need to go find San."

With that, the excited girl bounced out of the classroom in a flurry of blonde hair, leaving Rachel alone at the podium with her notes.

Rachel listened for a few seconds to the sound of Brittany's heels clicking down the hallway before glancing back at her song lyrics thoughtfully.

"Oh. Yellow headbands are also nice!"


End file.
